Fun Day
by travis104
Summary: Motherboard gives Digit the day off. Digit decides to invite the Cybersquad along to have fun. This story will tell you how the day went.
1. Chapter 1

**Fun Day**

By: travis104 

Disclaimer:

I don't own Cyberchase or any of the characters in this fanfic.

Author's Note:

This is my third fanfic! I was bored so I just thought to make a fun fanfic.

(It was a great day in Cyberspace. "The" Hacker not causing any problems. Digit is wanting to have some fun.)

(At Control Central…)

Digit: Hey Motherboard. Any missions that the Earthlies and I need to go on today?

Motherboard: No Digit. No problems with Hacker so far today. How about you take the day off?

Digit: That sounds like a great idea Motherboard. Thank You!

Motherboard: You're Welcome! Enjoy your stay.

(Digit went into the kitchen.)

Digit: I want to have fun but I don't want to have fun alone. I know, I'll send out an email to all my friends.

(Digit got onto a nearby computer and sent out an email to Matt, Jackie, Inez, Slider, Creech, and Shari.)

_Email:_

_**Hey guys! Digit here. Motherboard gave me the day off so I'm planning on going to R-Fair City. If you want to join me, email me back!**_

_**Hope you come!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Digit Deboid**_

_**P.S. Matt, Jackie, and Inez: If you want to join me, you'll need to call Motherboard to get into Cyberspace.**_

(Digit didn't know that everyone was constantly on the computer or Squakpads because he got 6 emails back in 30 minutes.)

Digit: Everyone said yes!

_(Digit went to his bedroom and got ready to go to R-Fair City.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun Day**

By: travis104 

Disclaimer:

I don't own Cyberchase or any of the characters in this fanfic.

Author's Note:

This is my third fanfic! I was bored so I just thought to make a fun fanfic.

(Digit took the cybercoupe to R-Fair City and parked it in the parking lot. When he got to the front, he found Slider, Creech, Shari, and Dede at the front gate.)

Digit: Hey guys!

Slider, Creech, Shari, and Dede: Hey Digit!

Digit: Where are the Matt, Jackie, and Inez?

Slider: We don't know. They're probably still on their way from Earth.

(After saying that, a portal opened just above them and Matt, Jackie, and Inez fell out of it. They were about to fall on hard cement.)

Creech: Oh no! They're about to get hurt!

Shari: Magic, magic, in the air, make a trampoline appear.

(Magic came out of her wand and a trampoline appeared. The 3 fell on the trampoline and bounced till they stopped.)

Jackie: Thanks Shari!

Shari: No problem Jackie.

(Matt dusted himself off.)

Matt: So Digit, you must be lucky that Motherboard gave you the day off.

Digit: I know. This happens about twice every cyberyear.

Inez: Cool Digit! Well, what do you want to do today?

Digit: I was thinking of hanging out in R-Fair City. Plus, Motherboard gave me these special Cyberspace passes. They are only given to helpers of Motherboard.

Slider: For short, we get in free.

Digit: Yep. Now let's go in and enjoy the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fun Day**

By: travis104 

Disclaimer:

I don't own Cyberchase or any of the characters in this fanfic.

Author's Note:

This is my third fanfic! I was bored so I just thought to make a fun fanfic. Visit my forum, Cyberchase Fans,for more Cyberchase fun. The link is located in my profile!

---------------------------------

_(The Cybersquad went into R-Fair City. They first rode some rides. Matt got sick on one of them and had to go to the restroom. Everyone decided to sit at a picnic table nearby and talk.)_

Inez: So guys, any news?

Creech: I got good news. I got my green car back. I had to call divers in to drain some of the quicksand. Thank goodness the quicksand decided to not work that day.

Dede: Wow. Good job.

Creech: Thanks!

Slider: I fixed cybercoupes and cars this week. The usual for me.

Jackie: I got a new bracelet from here while playing one of the games. It's very shiny!

Shari: That looks nice.

Jackie: Thank You! I'll wear it everyday..

_(Matt then came out of the restroom.)_

Digit: Hey Matty. Any better?

Matt: Yeah. It took me a couple of minutes but I'm over it. Can we eat now? I'm kind of hungry.

Inez: Sure. The lunch stand just opened.

_(The gang ate lunch for 30 minutes, then enjoyed some more rides.)_

Shari: That was a fun ride. Matthew, you didn't get sick again did you?

Matt: Not this time.

Inez: Good, because there are more rides to ride.

Slider: I'm going to go try hitting the bell to the top of the pole.

Creech: Good luck!

_(Slider went to get his spot in line. When it was his turn, he got the hammer and got 2 shots.)_

Slider: Here's my first shot.

_(Slider hit the bottom of the pole but the bell made it up 80 percent of the way.)_

Shari: Try again Slider. You almost made it.

_(Slider hit the bottom of the pole again and the bell reached the top.)_

Jackie & Inez: Good job Slider. _(They both fall into a love trance.)_

_(Matt grins.)_

Matt: Girls, wake up!

Inez: Oh sorry!

_(Slider picked out a fake toy toolkit.)_

Slider: I'll put this next to my bed.

Digit: Nice! I'm ready to go see Glowia and Spout perform at the water park.

Creech: Yeah. If we go now, we might get good seats.

Dede: Let go on the double!

_(The Cybersquad goes to see the show.)_

-------------------------------------

Author's Note: This fanfic is not over yet! I have more planned for this. For now, check outthe link in my profile and join the forum.


End file.
